furymoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Trini Garcia
Trini "Gordo" Garcia' (1923- April 1945) was one of the three tritagonist in the 2014 WW2 tank film 'Fury'.He was a Mexican butcher from Chicago,Illinois who came into war sober and left it drunken."Fury". He was a rude, angry and the same time was a kind and sympathetic tank driver with the 66th Armored Regiment, 2nd Armored Division but later proved to be good after sacrificing himself to save another soldier. He is played by Michael Peña. Biography As the Allies make their final push into Nazi Germany, Collier commands an M4A3E8 Sherman tank named Fury and its five-man, all-veteran crew: Boyd "Bible" Swan, gunner; Grady "Coon-Ass" Travis, loader; and Trini "Gordo" Garcia, driver. The tank's original assistant driver/bow gunner, Red, has been killed in a battle that has killed all the rest of Fury's regiment. Back at camp, Wardaddy sees that his gunner's replacement is Norman Ellison, who has neither seen the inside of a tank nor experienced the ravages of war since after D day. Norman eventually earns the nickname "Machine", given to him by Grady Travis. While at a forward operating base, it is revealed that Wardaddy greatly despises the Waffen-SS, shown when he harasses an injured captive SS officer before telling Norman to kill every one of them he sees. The surviving crew, who have been together since the North African Campaign, belittle the new recruit upon meeting him, for both his lack of experience and for his reluctance to kill Germans. When the platoon of tank were riding, Norman spotted a bunch of kids getting hang by the SS for not for not joining the German people and had signs around their necks .Gordo told Norman that they did that in France and Belgium and especially the children of the Hitlerjugend; a decision which results in the destruction of Lieutenant Parker's tank and its crew. Wardaddy is furious and, enraged, forces Norman to look at an American soldier who committed suicide while burning alive. Wardaddy angrily screams to Norman that this is his fault but Gordo told Norman the youth did that and not him,he also told him that he froze up himself and that why his the driver the tank and told he has to kill krauts because is them or the Nazis, he offers a bottle of wine to Norman which he declines.In April 18,1945, Norman helps Gordo weapons and ammo on the top of the tank with the help of a black truck driver. Later that day it started to rain. Bible,Gordo, Norman and the truck driver toke shelter near a farmhouse and talk about their childhood and their live.The Truck driver ask him if he killed a hog and he said no. Norman points out that he was a city kid, so is Gordo. He mentions his father used to worked in slaughterhouse, and his job was to cut up steers with a electric saw and he came up to Mexican to work in Chicago and at the age of 14 he worked at his dads slaughterhouse. Norman also talked about his job when he was a kid. He says that he used to work at his dad stationary and he work in the register and they sell sundries and Gordo was a little jealous of him because it but it's okay for them.After they token a battlefield,an effort to 'educate' him to the realities of war, he violently attempts to force Norman to take his weapon and kill a captive German artilleryman, who is wearing a looted American trenchcoat and was a husband and a father of two children. When Norman refuses to do so, Wardaddy forces the gun into his hand and makes him execute the prisoner, tram. After the Gordo told Norman that he will not fight with anyone else and the three battle hardened veterans told him that they experiences that.They mention that they got shot of that was down in north Africa. The bond between Norman and Wardaddy becomes stronger after capturing a small German town which is riddled with more hanged children displaying signs. Wardaddy reads the signs and translates them. They say that the dead children were "cowards" for not fighting for Germany. Wardaddy and the rest of the crew kill all the Nazi soldiers that have taken it over and Wardaddy realizes that most of the surviving soldiers who are surrendering are merely children being forced to fight. Wardaddy lets the children live but sees an SS officer and asks if he was the one hanging children in the town. The townsfolk identify him as the murderer and Wardaddy promptly has him executed. Later, Wardaddy and Norman meet a German woman, Irma, and her cousin Emma. Norman presumably sleeps with Emma, then joins Wardaddy and Emma's cousin for breakfast, during which time Norman discovers that Wardaddy has horrific, severe burn scars on his back. The rest of the crew barge in and cause tensions while at the table, (all of whom but Bible were looting the town and enjoying the spoils of war) but Wardaddy stops them from harming the two women. Coon-Ass continues to be rude, taking Emma's eggs and licking them before putting them back on her plate. Wardaddy switches plates with her and eats the eggs Coon-Ass licked instead. Shortly afterwards, a German bombardment hits the town, killing Emma and some of the American forces. This, coupled with observing the retreating Germans burning their own towns and the cruelty they show to those who do not fight for the Wehrmacht, hardens Norman. Norman becomes swiftly more brutal and unforgiving to the SS and tells Wardaddy that he has begun to enjoy killing Nazis. Wardaddy told Norman about of his trouble past and how his back was burn up.Norman also told his past too and told him that he was born in the caul and can see things and told Wardaddy that he would get his wish. A platoon of four tanks, led by Wardaddy, gets a mission to hold a vital crossroads from advancing Germans, protecting a clear way to supply trains and a camp full of army doctors and cooks. If the Germans were to reach the camp, all those people would likely be killed and the whole unit may be in jeopardy. After encountering and engaging a heavily-armored German Tiger I tank, only Fury remains, the other three vehicles being outgunned and annihilated by the Tiger. Wardaddy's vehicle is then immobilized after hitting a landmine; shortly afterwards, a battalion of three hundred Waffen-SS infantry approaches. Wardaddy refuses to leave, and the rest of the crew, initially reluctant, decide to stay and plan an ambush, as Bible believes God has kept them alive to keep the camp past the crossroads safe. Outnumbered and outgunned, Wardaddy and his men nevertheless inflict heavy losses on the Germans using both the tank's and the crews' weapons. Although virtually hundreds of the SS officers are killed by the crew, gradually, one by one, the crew is killed by the Germans. Grady is killed by a rocket launcher blasting through the tank armor and Gordo survives longer, grabbing a grenade, arming it and jumping through the hatch. Before he can throw it, Gordo is shot. Stunned and mortally wounded, Gordo falls back into the tank, dropping the grenade beside him. Norman sees the grenade about to detonate and Gordo realizes what is happening. In a last act of good will, he smile at Norman and said take care of my girls and a redeeming act, Gordo picks up the grenade and jumps on it as it explodes, which kills him, but his body contains the blast, saving Norman's life.Norman later toke his dog tags and covered him up with a planket. He survived by his unamed wife and daughter back in Chicago. Trini Gordo Garcia was award the WW2 victory medal,purple heart,bronze star,North African campaign medal and D-day medal. Quotes *"Do your job! Do what you're here for!" *''I'm from the city too in Chicago and I saw a lot of animals die. Papa worked in the slaughterhouse cutting up steers with an electric saw. Came from Mexico to work there. Papa would cut off a piece of meat, swipe some kidneys or a tongue and sneak 'em. We ate beef every day. I started me there when I was fourteen. On the kill line. Hitting beef cows, old dairy cows, sometimes horses, between the eyes with a twelve pound sledgehammer.I'd be head to toe in blood, brains, and snot. Whackin' beefs all day until I couldn't move my arms. *"In France, we hit the beach right after D-Day and fought through all those fucking hedgerows. We finally broke out into open country. And bypassed all these Kraut divisions. We linked up with the Canadians and British and trapped an entire Kraut Army pulling back to Germany. We fucked them up. With planes and artillery. Dead Krauts and horses and busted up tanks and cars for miles. Miles. Your eyes see it but your head can't make no sense of it. We go in there. And for three whole days we shot wounded horses. All day long. Sun up to sundown. Putting down horses. Hot summer days. Ain't smelled nothing like it. The sound of it. Those fucking horses screaming. Black clouds of flies buzzing. Like being in a giant bee hive." Category:Characters Category:Deceased